Lightning L-Drago 100HF/Trivia
Many people compare Lightning L-Drago 100HF to Storm Pegasus 105RF. Storm Pegasus' RF tip has more grip, and has more defense. Stamina: The Hole-Flat of Lightning L-Drago provides more stamina than the Rubber Flat of Storm Pegasus. And on Attack, while their stats are quite equal; as stated by Madoka Amano, Lightning L-Drago has the ability to repeatingly attack its opponent after collision because of the way that it spins, unlike Storm Pegasus who must chase its foes to repeatedly attack; this gives Lightning L-Drago 100HF the overall advantage in attack. For Lightning L-Drago, It uses its collision impact from its amazing attack power to make up for its weak balance and defense. In a real match between Lightning L-Drago 100HF against Storm Pegasus 105RF, Storm Pegasus wins as it has more grip. However, Lightning L-Drago wins mostly as it has lots of Smash attack in its Fusion Wheel. *While many say that L-Drago was the first bey ever created, there were a lot of Beyblades in King Hades Kingdom and that was before L-Drago. *In the original series Tyson has a Dragon Bey which is not an evil Bey, but in the Metal Saga L-Drago is an evil Bey. *If you place the Energy Ring from the Hasbro Super Vortex Battle Set Version onto the Takara Tomy Black Version Fusion Wheel, you will have a fully gold L-Drago. *Lightning L-Drago is the second Bey created to have a mode Change, involving the energy ring and fusion wheel. Storm Aquario's HF/S was the first. *It was L-Drago who inspired the creation of Omega Dragonis and Ray Striker. *Lightning L-Drago doesn't have any rubber on it, unlike its evolutions, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, L-Drago Destructor F:S and L-Drago Guardian S130MB. *In the anime, Lightning L-Drago used dark power to absorb strength from other Beys, because it didn't have rubber, but Meteo L-Drago, L-Drago's second evolved form, has rubber so in the anime it uses its own power to absorb strength. *The Corocoro Limited Ver. appeared in the manga, unlike the other versions of L-Drago, which didn't appear in the manga or in the anime. *Takara-Tomy may later succeed the L-Drago Beyblades with the release of the Zero-G Beyblade Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. *Lightning L-Drago is the only non-generic Attack-Type in Beyblade: Metal Fusion that doesn't use the Storm Wheel. *People think that L-Drago and Dragoon are related. But in Chinese terms, Dragoon was the East Dragon and L-Drago was the West Dragon. *The Hasbro Electro L-Drago resembles Lightning L-Drago Kyokuryuu ver. *The individual release of the Hasbro version originally came with a blank face bolt, with a sticker to apply to it. The Battle Set version came with a printed face bolt. *Lightning L-Drago is the only bey that has more than one beast because his beast changed in the battle bladers final battle to light purple dragon from dark purple dragon. We´re not counting dark forms of beys made by Diablo Nemesis so Nemesis has only one beast. Category:Subpages/Trivia